


Lazy Morning

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [221]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: The morning dawns cold and overcast. Juné doesn't want to get up.
Relationships: Chameleon Juné/Phoenix Ikki
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [221]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Kudos: 2





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Ikki yawned, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his spine, before making to get up. His progress was hampered when arms wrapped around his waist. 

“It’s not morning yet, come back,” a sleepy voice whined. He smiled, which for him was just a twitch of the lips. He wasn’t the most emotive of people. Juné whined again, wordless and pouty. 

“It is morning, Juné. I think it’s just overcast today.” He said quietly, taking a moment to set his hand on her soft head, a comforting gesture that wasn’t quite a hair ruffle. Juné groaned softly, making a plaintive face. She was a creature of warmth and sunshine, and she’d joked more than once that if she could hibernate through the winter, she would. A cold, overcast, probably rainy day like this- not her cup of tea. “I think its raining,” he said helpfully. She whined again. 

“Stay, you’re warm.” She ordered plaintively. Ikki shook his head with another tiny, fond smile. 

“I have work to do today.” He pointed out. 

“Nooo.” She burrowed further against his thigh. “Then turn the rain off.” She requested grouchily. That startled a little chuckle out of him. 

“I’m only a witch, not a miracle worker.” He said, amused. That he was even a witch- that was a hard-won success against his toxic upbringing. Besides, he wasn’t really inclined to pick up an entirely new school of witchcraft just because his fiancee got grumpy about the weather. “Besides, you have things to do today, too. You were meeting Shun, right? Something about wedding dresses?” He teased her gently. Juné groaned again. 

“Fiiine.” She sat up, and she looked so disgruntled, her hair an absolute mess and her nightshirt falling off one shoulder, that he had to laugh again. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She turned her face to his with a demanding tilt of her head, and he leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss. Theirs was a love language of few words, which made it easy for Ikki. Words, especially those of love, didn’t come to him easily. 

“I’m going to go get the coffee started, okay?” He told her, as she was finger combing the worst of the tangles out of her hair. She nodded, hiding a yawn. 

“Miso soup?” She asked plaintively, and he smiled. It was touching, how enthusiastically she’d applied herself to helping him reconnect to his birth culture. She really liked the breakfast foods- she wasn’t fond of sweet stuff in the morning, and neither was he. 

“Miso soup and grilled fish.” He agreed, and gave her another kiss for good measure, before getting up to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
